Mírame y Dispara
by Esyaba
Summary: Isabella Swann regresa a Italia con su familia despues de años de estar en un internado, lo que empezó siendo una novedad termino con Bella metida en un calabozo por culpa de un idiota que se interpuso en su camino...B&E Adapatacion
1. Argumento

** ARGUMENTO**

_Isabella Swan, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien por qué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se reencuentra con Edward Cullen, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido muy buena relación. Edward es terriblemente atractivo, impulsivo, y no parece tener más preocupaciones que las peleas con otras bandas y coquetear con chicas de piernas largas. Al empezar el curso, Bella y Edward verán que no sólo comparten la misma clase sino también el mismo grupo de amigos. Lo que empezará con odio irá desembocando a una tensión cada vez más fuerte, con provocaciones cada vez más descaradas y situaciones límite… Y cuando finalmente ambos se atrevan a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, deberán sortear obstáculos que nunca hubiera ni imaginado…_


	2. Prologo

_Bella_

**E**l coche arrancó. Dejé a Edward tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con su primo. Él quería venir en mi busca, pero se lo impedían. Mejor así.

Los recuerdos me abrumaban y apenas me dejaban respirar. Era consciente de lo poco que valía mi vida si él no estaba a mi lado. Todo lo que para mí tenía significado llevaba su nombre. Ese nombre que retumbaba en mi cabeza con más intensidad que nunca.

Edward, Edward, Edward…

Le miré por última vez. Todavía tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios, el calor de su tacto en mi piel, el susurro de sus palabras en mi cuello… Y ahora veía cómo su figura se iba alejando. Me obligaban a apartarme de él sin darse cuenta de que con ello me obligaban también a morir. Pero eso es algo que no les debía de importar lo más mínimo, después de tantas veces como habían puesto mi vida en peligro.

Mi corazón se quedó allí, con él, mientras su imagen se borraba empañada por mis lágrimas.


	3. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Este Fic es una adaptacion de Alessandra Neymar, mírame y dispara, es un libro de romance precioso, es muy facil de leer, muy fresco, y muy moderno . El libro salido el 24 de mayo de 2012 asi que salio hace nada espero que os guste tanto como a mi**

**Capítulo 1**

_Bella_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**H**ay situaciones en la vida en las que no te das cuenta de cuándo sobrepasas la línea entre lo emocionante y lo realmente peligroso; y ese era exactamente el tipo de situación en el que yo me encontraba. Sentada en el último rincón de un apestoso y húmedo calabozo, esperaba que Jasper viniera a buscarme. El encuentro con un muchacho, una de las personas más desconcertantes y agresivas que había conocido jamás, me había arrastrado a ese repugnante lugar, la antípoda de los ambientes privilegiados en los que me solía mover.

Mis blancos pantalones de Armani habían pasado a ser grises, mi chaqueta Prada de cuero negro tenía un enorme rasguño en el codo, y me había roto una uña. Y, para colmo de todos mis males, compartía celda con una especie de Yeti que no dejaba de mirarme. Cubierta de tatuajes y piercings, y con un palillo chuperreteado en la boca, la abominable mujer de las montañas parecía querer comerme. Casi podía verla babear.

«Perfecto. Tu primera noche en Roma y la pasas en un calabozo. Pienso matar a ese capullo en cuanto salga de aquí», me dije.

Desde luego que lo iba a hacer.

De fondo, las voces de dos guardias se entremezclaban con la retransmisión de un partido de fútbol. Les llamé incontables veces, pero lo único que recibí por respuesta fueron quejidos y golpes secos contra la mesa. Sin duda estaban tan cansados de mí como yo de ellos y de aquel lugar.

Instintivamente sacudí mis pantalones, como si el color blanco pudiera volver a aparecer. Cuando caí en aquel charco ya fui consciente de que había tirado trescientos euros por la alcantarilla. Mis pensamientos sobre mi fondo de armario se interrumpieron cuando, de repente, mi compañera de celda se levantó para soltar un escupitajo bien cargado.

Me aferré a mi asiento en cuanto la vi caminar hacia mí. Aquello no pintaba bien y, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en la situación que me había llevado hasta allí.

.

.

.

**L**a gélida brisa de la noche me envolvió en cuanto abrí la puerta del balcón. A esas alturas del invierno, Viena ya estaba toda nevada y el ambiente era húmedo y frío.

Las ramas de los árboles acariciaban mi pequeño balcón y dejaban que la nieve cayera espolvoreada cuando se mecían por alguna ráfaga de viento. El estanque del patio comenzaba a congelarse; pronto se utilizaría como pista de patinaje, aunque ese año yo no iba a estar allí para comprobarlo. Estaba a punto de irme.

El internado Saint Patrick ocupaba un antiguo castillo del siglo XVII y, arquitectónicamente, me maravillaba. Pero una cosa era admirar su arquitectura y otra muy distinta vivir allí. Eso lo odiaba. Ausencia total de chicos —ellos residían en el internado que había unos kilómetros colina abajo—. No podías desprenderte del maldito uniforme —si al menos hubiera sido bonito, no habría sido una condena llevarlo—. Y la disciplina era bastante férrea —todo estaba cronometrado, hasta la hora de ir al baño—. O aprendías a convivir con las normas de aquella institución o estabas perdida.

Así era mi aburrida vida, día tras día.

Hasta que apareció mi padre. Había irrumpido en el internado rodeado de guardaespaldas (sin disimular siquiera su egolatría y prepotencia, y haciendo gala de un dilatado vocabulario impetuoso) y me había ordenado que recogiera mis cosas. Ya había hablado con el director y lo tenía todo preparado para mi regreso.

Después de nueve años, volvía a Roma. No tenía ni idea de qué había llevado a mis padres a tomar aquella decisión, pero me alegraba… demasiado.

Solo dieciséis horas más tarde me encontraba delante de un enorme vestidor decidiendo qué chaqueta ponerme. Estaba claro que debía conformarme con lo que había hasta que pudiera ir de compras. Entre las miles de prendas que mi hermana María me había ofrecido, pocas me convencieron: su estilo era demasiado repipi para mí. Me decanté por la ropa más ceñida: chaqueta de color negro metalizado, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de tacón alto para estilizar mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y contemplé mi imagen en el espejo mientras sonaban las Pussycat Dolls en mi reproductor digital de música. Realmente parecía una de ellas.

Ahuequé mi largo cabello y me lo coloqué a un lado. Salí del vestidor y cogí mi bolso Gucci blanco sabiendo que pronto contendría una considerable cantidad de dinero. Eché un vistazo a mi impresionante habitación, apagué el reproductor y salí de allí con paso firme y sonoro.

Después de un año sin vernos, iba al encuentro de mi mejor amiga. Angela había sido mi compañera en el internado desde que entré. Era como una hermana, una parte de mí, pero tuvo que abandonar el colegio cuando su madre falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Quiso volver a Roma para apoyar a su padre, y desde entonces solo podíamos comunicarnos los sábados por la mañana, y durante apenas cinco minutos. ¿Cuántas cosas podían decirse en ese tiempo? Pocas, muy pocas, pero solo escuchar su voz me confortaba.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y eché un vistazo hacia atrás. Agradecí que mi habitación estuviera en el pasillo principal. Si no, habría necesitado un mapa para poder salir de aquel laberinto de puertas y corredores. Era una mansión descomunal. Ni siquiera en el internado se veían salas como las de mi casa, y eso que hospedaba a unas doscientas niñas.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, tuve que hacer memoria para recordar que el despacho de mi padre quedaba cerca del comedor. Me encaminé hacia allí.

Max, el mayordomo, me abrió la puerta. Era alto y delgado, y sus ojos negros resaltaban impetuosamente por la falta de cabello. Aun así, resultaba atractivo. Me sonrió y extendió su mano, indicándome que pasara. Me acerqué a él dando un pequeño salto y lo besé en la mejilla. Entonces me percaté de que en el despacho, además de mi padre, estaban mi tío Felix, y Aro Volturi y su hijo menor, James. Mi sonrisa se congeló en cuanto descubrí a este último observándome de arriba abajo con aquella mirada tan… perversa. Siempre me había gustado que me miraran, pero no de aquella forma.

Fruncí los labios y le miré, desafiante. Sabía que mis ojos podían actuar como un huracán devastador, y que eso ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

—Mi pequeña provocadora —sonrió mi padre, con un tono falso—. Deberías guardar tus miradas para quien las merezca —No le importó desacreditar a parte de sus invitados. Resoplé—. ¿Deseas algo, querida?

—Sí, verás, he quedado con Angela y…

—Y necesitas dinero —me cortó, a la vez que echaba mano a un cajón y sacaba una cartera negra de piel. Cogió una tarjeta y la soltó en el filo de la mesa—. Toma —dijo, orgulloso del gesto.

—¿Me das una tarjeta de crédito? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Solo él y Dios sabían cuánto dinero podía haber en aquel trozo de plástico. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Esperaba mucho menos.

—¿No debería fiarme? —preguntó, soberbio.

—No he dicho eso —susurré—, pero, si fuera tú, dudaría. Es peligroso entregarle algo así a una adolescente.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y cruzó los dedos sin dejar de observarme. Después, desvió su mirada hacia James, que estaba apoyado en el mini bar, ensayando una pose muy varonil. Me resultó muy sugerente, a la vez que provocador.

James era alto, cerca del metro noventa, y podía presumir de un cuerpo bien marcado y corpulento. Su cabello, de un rubio intenso, hacía resaltar los ojos más azules que yo hubiera visto jamás, como zafiros incrustados en una cara de porcelana. Era guapo, pero tenía una belleza desconcertante, de aquellas que no muestran quién eres en realidad. No era sincero y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Tu madre puede llegar a ser más peligrosa y no es una adolescente. Además, me temo que es muy difícil que te gastes todo el saldo de esa tarjeta en unas horas. —Todos sonrieron ante el comentario bravucón de mi padre.

—No deberías tentarme. —Cogí la tarjeta mirando de soslayo a James, que frunció los labios al fijarse en la curva de mis caderas—. Se me ocurren un millón de formas de reventarme todo el dinero, papá. —Yo también sabía exhibir mi prepotencia. Mi tío Felix sonrió—. Podría necesitar, no sé… ¿un coche? Sí, un Audi R8 estaría bien. A ser posible, rojo.

Me pasé un dedo por los labios al pensar en ello. No era una mala idea aparecer en el grandioso jardín de mi casa con un vehículo de esas características.

—Buen gusto, Bella—murmuró Aro.

—Gracias.

—Vuelve a las doce —gruñó mi padre—. Y cuidado con lo que compras. No me gusta que seas tan… —Frunció el ceño buscando el mejor adjetivo—: provocativa.

—¿Te molesta que provoque? —le pregunté con un tono un tanto irritado.

—Me molesta que te guste provocar.

—A mí me gusta —intervino James guiñándome un ojo.

Fingí una sonrisa. Él supo apreciarla y soltó una carcajada.

—Intentaré ser buena, pero no te aseguro nada. Sabes que me resulta muy difícil._ Ciao._

Salí de allí antes de que mi padre pudiera recriminarme, y sabiendo que James me contemplaba con deseo. Miré la tarjeta y la presioné contra mi pecho sonriente. Dinero ilimitado, genial.

Tan entusiasmada iba hacia la puerta que no vi que alguien se cruzaba en mi camino. Chocamos bruscamente en el vestíbulo. Al separarnos vi cómo mi hermana me miraba ceñuda. El clon de mi madre tenía los labios preparados para soltar algún insulto, mientras que yo activaba todos mis reflejos para esquivar su aliento, que me podía impregnar de aroma a vodka y anular mi perfume de Paco Rabanne_._

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, imbécil? ¿Es que en el jodido internado no te enseñaron a caminar mirando hacia delante? —Su media melena castaño claro se agitó crispada.

Supe que había bebido más de una copa porque empezaba a vomitar tacos cuando sobrepasaba la tercera.

—Hola, María—repuse con desdén.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—No me parece trascendental responder. Sabes de sobra que sé caminar. Lo que deberías preguntarte es si tú puedes hacerlo.

Estampó sus manos contra mi pecho empujándome hacia una de las columnas de la escalera. Retiré sus brazos con rapidez.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas joder a alguien porque no te queda nada que beber?

—¡Serás zorra!

Puestas a discutir, qué más daba soltar algún que otro trapo sucio. Estaba claro que nada podía solucionar la poca empatía que había entre las dos.

—Supongo que eso es lo que Demetri te dice cuando estáis en la cama —le espeté, sin pensar.

Su cara pálida se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su amante que, curiosamente, era nuestro primo materno. Apretó los labios con fuerza y levantó la mano con la intención de darme una bofetada.

—¿Piensas pegarme? —pregunté expectante.

—Pienso que te harían falta una zurras, niñata. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en Viena? —dijo María, intentando hacerme daño. No sabía que me daba absolutamente igual lo que pensara.

—Pregúntaselo a papá. —Me encogí de hombros y di por zanjada la conversación.

—Volverás allí, lo sé. Me encargaré de ello —añadió, sin saber que tras ella aguardaba Jasper, su esposo, y sin duda la mejor persona que había en aquella casa.

—¡María! No te comportes como si fueras una niña, ¿quieres? —Frunció los labios guardando sus manos en el pantalón.

—Vete a la mierda, cariño. —Y desapareció.

—Como siempre, cielo —murmuró Jasper.

Se giró hacia mí intentando que yo no percibiera su repentino malestar. Le cogí de un brazo y le regalé una sonrisa. No podía soportar verle triste por culpa de mi hermana, sobre todo sabiendo lo maravillosamente bien que la trataba. Cuando era pequeña yo soñaba con encontrar un hombre como él… y todavía lo seguía anhelando.

—Siempre oportuno, cuñado. —Sonreí, pensando en que si me llevaba hasta la Piazza Navona, Jasper dejaría un rato de pensar en la relación de mierda que tenía con María.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó resignado, pero sonriente—. Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por interés —bromeó al ver cómo arqueaba una ceja.

—Bueno, aún soy menor y no puedo coger tu coche, aunque sé conducir. —No se lo podía decir, pero aprendí una noche que nos escapamos del internado para ir a la capital. Aquel mismo día besé por primera vez a un chico—. Te multarían y yo iría a un centro de menores por ser una delincuente adolescente… —Fingí preocupación mientras observaba su rostro suspicaz.

—Y una descarada exagerada. —Me despeinó.

—¡Eh! Que estoy recién peinada —protesté.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Bueno, he quedado con una amiga. ¿Recuerdas a Angela? —No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos abriendo la puerta. Jasper dejó que yo pasara primero.

—¿Angela Webber? ¿La hija de los Srs. Webber?

—¡Sí!, la misma. —Di una palmada.

Los Webers eran los dueños de una de las compañías aéreas más importantes del país.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Ya sabes, hablaremos de ropa, de chicos y de cómo es San Angelo. Ella también va a ese colegio, así que no me costará adaptarme.

—Me parece estupendo. Aunque ¿realmente crees que te costará adaptarte? —preguntó entrando en su coche.

—No —sonreí mientras me ponía el cinturón—. ¿Cuándo te has comprado este coche? Es una pasada.

Era un Bentley continental GT-S negro, y si por fuera era espectacular, por dentro era alucinante. Entraban ganas de quedarse allí a vivir.

—Hace dos meses —dijo orgulloso.

—No sabía que ganaras tanto siendo inspector jefe de la policía criminalista.

—Es que… quizá no soy solo un criminalista… —Su mirada tenía un matiz extraño.

Siempre había pensado que entre Jasper y yo no había secretos. Él era mi confidente y yo el suyo, pero en ese instante me pareció que me ocultaba algo. ¿Estaba paranoica o había algo recóndito tras esa mirada azul?, ¿algo que quizá le incomodaba?

Suspiró, presionó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y aceleró. El sonido del motor me envolvió ligeramente, y eso y la brisa romana que se deslizaba entre mi cabello fue suficiente para perderme en la euforia que me embargaba por reencontrarme con Angela.

_._

_._

_._

_Edward_

.

.

.

**D**escubrí las finas y morenas piernas de Tanya apoyadas en una de las columnas que flanquean la entrada de mi edificio cuando mi primo y yo salíamos del garaje. Emmet me lanzó una mirada burlona de lo más significativa. Minutos antes habíamos discutido sobre las probabilidades que tenía de encontrarme con Tanya. Emmet barajaba dos opciones: la primera era que podía ser que apareciera por casualidad o, al menos, eso me haría creer; la segunda, que se presentara en mi casa de improvisto con un modelito de infarto y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Yo no esperaba ninguna de las dos y Emmet se decantaba por la segunda opción. Llevaba razón.

Ahí estaba Tanya, dejando que sus caderas se dibujaran provocativas bajo una corta falda azul y observándome, expectante a mi reacción, que no fue otra que mirarla de arriba abajo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba increíble, y que aquellas piernas no eran aptas para cardíacos, pero sabía que todas esas sensaciones un tanto libidinosas se desvanecerían en el momento en que Tanya abriese la boca. Le había dicho millones de veces que no la quería, que nuestra relación solo era sexual, y ella parecía aceptarlo dichosa. Me había dicho que era lo único que quería de mí y yo era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

Balanceé las llaves de mi moto entre mis dedos observando de soslayo la reacción de mi primo, quien se acercó a su Honda CBR roja, arrancó y dio un pequeño saltó al sentarse. Su sonrisa burlona me molestó bastante.

—Te espero en la Piazza de la Marina…

Aceleró directo hacia mí esperando que me asustara. Pero yo ni siquiera me moví, aunque aproveché, eso sí, para regalarle una sonrisa impertinente. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, y sabíamos descifrar cualquier mensaje que enviara nuestro rostro. Era mi primo, pero lo consideraba mi hermano.

—Sé bueno, Eddie —se burló antes de salir del garaje—. Y tú, no seas demasiado dura, Tanya.

Desapareció entre la gente que se agolpaba delante de la Fontana di Trevi, en esos momentos una bella estampa barroca resaltada por la luz anaranjada que desprendían las luces de la plaza.

Tanya me abordó rodeando mi cuello y empujándome contra la pared. Sabía bien cómo moverse para retenerme y capear mis intentos por apartarla.

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —preguntó besándome el cuello.

—No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo —dije bruscamente mientras ella metía las manos bajo mi jersey para acariciar mi vientre—. Tanya, tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

—Ahora estás conmigo —susurró rozando mi oreja con su lengua.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y no pude evitar apretarla entre mis brazos, ansioso. Tanya sabía que me descontrolaba con facilidad y supo provocar esa situación para no dejarme escapar.

Recorrimos enganchados cada rincón del garaje hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del edificio Cullen. Ella conocía bien el lugar y sabía por dónde guiarme; afortunadamente tuve tiempo de ver que sus intenciones eran subir a mi habitación y pude impedirlo entrando en una sala del primer piso.

La senté sobre la mesa y me quité el jersey sin dejar de besarla. Acaricié sus muslos mientras su respiración desbocada recorría mi cuello. Tanya clavaba suavemente sus uñas en mi espalda atrayéndome, aún más, hasta ella. Mis besos se alejaron de sus labios, los deslicé por su cuello, por su clavícula… y por su vientre antes de volver a subir; sabía que aquello la volvería loca. Efectivamente, soltó un ligero gemido, y yo sonreí levemente escondiéndome tras su ondulado cabello rubio.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó buscando mi boca.

—¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

Aquel suave e intrigante susurro terminó de excitarla. Tiró de su camisa y tomó mis manos para llevarlas a su pecho. Volví a besarla una vez más mientras me deshacía de su falda.

Ni la amaba ni quería nada serio con ella —en realidad, no quería nada serio con nadie—, pero eso no me impedía disfrutar de aquel momento.

De repente, la melodía de mi móvil (_Amazing_, de Kanye West) comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me detuve e intenté alejarme de Tanya para coger el teléfono, pero ella tiró de mí con furia.

—No es el mejor momento, Edward —masculló, intentando retenerme con las piernas.

Miré la pantalla del móvil con el rabillo del ojo cuando ya dejaba de sonar. Era mi primo.

—Así está mejor. —Aquel besó se entremezcló con una nueva llamada.

Emmet insistía, lo que significaba que había problemas. Mi primo no era la típica persona a la que le gustara interrumpir un momento… especial, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Si volvía a llamar significaba complicaciones.

—¡Joder! —clamó Tanya empujándome.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho lo imbécil que era, pero ya me importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Me preocupaba más lo que me aguardaba tras aquella llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté directamente nada más descolgar.

—Laurent tiene ganas de pelea.

Sobraban las palabras. Si ese capullo amiguito de James Volturi y su grupito de niñatos querían pelea habían topado con las personas idóneas para ello.

Me vestí rápidamente y cogí las llaves de mi moto haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que profería la aguda y cabreada voz de Tanya detrás de mí. No me importaba que estuviera enfadada; segundos antes, parecía todo lo contrario.

Llegué al garaje y me monté en la moto casi al mismo tiempo que la arrancaba. Tanya me dio un ridículo puñetazo en el hombro al ver que no la escuchaba.

—A ver si te enteras, Tanya. No eres nadie para controlarme. No te pertenezco y tampoco quiero pertenecerte. No quiero nada contigo. Solo es sexo, ya lo hablamos. No hay sentimientos que me aten a ti, no hay nada entre tú y yo. Así que deja de joderme, ¿quieres? —Encorvé los hombros y le indiqué la puerta con un suave gesto de la barbilla.

Me miró encolerizada.

—Eres un cabrón —masculló saliendo de allí.

—Lo sé —murmuré como si me lo dijera a mí mismo. Pero Tanya lo debió de interpretar como si se tratara de una tentativa de arrepentimiento, porque se dio la vuelta y me miró casi sonriente. Una vez más, se confundía—. Pero no me preocupa que alguien como tú me lo diga.

En cuanto salí a la Via del Tritone y pude acelerar, el frío impactó, punzante, en mi rostro. Era molesto y me costaba ver el asfalto, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Al contrario, apreté los dientes y aceleré aún más. Si tenía algún problema con los Volturi, más tarde lo solucionarían mi padre o Eleazar. Ellos eran los dueños de la policía de Roma y nadie cuestionaría la decisión de Carlisle Cullen, el director general.

Las luces de las farolas formaban una línea recta y brillante que yo iba siguiendo a toda velocidad, aunque con el control suficiente para ver cómo las miradas de los transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras se quedaban reflejadas en el retrovisor. No dejaba indiferente a nadie, y si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, me habría recreado en regalarles algún comentario o gesto obsceno.

De repente, las luces comenzaron a distorsionarse formando pequeños destellos. Había alcanzado una pequeña caravana de coches que circulaban tranquilos por la avenida y tuve que ralentizar mi marcha para poder esquivarlos. Adelanté a varios vehículos rozando los retrovisores, pero cuando los conductores asomaban sus cabezas por la ventanilla para increparme, sus voces se cortaban en seco al reconocerme.

El semáforo cambió del verde al ámbar y, enseguida, al rojo. La avenida que tenía enfrente ya se había llenado de coches que pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no me importó. Aceleré y crucé la calle dejando atrás un alboroto de pitos e insultos.

_._

_._

_._

_Bella_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**S**uspiré y retoqué el maquillaje de mis ojos con un dedo mientras Eleazar detenía el coche en doble fila. Me miró sonriente.

—Deja de retocarte, ya sabes que estás estupenda. Estarlo más seria delito, créeme.

Le miré resoplando. Aquellos cumplidos no me los podía hacer una persona con las características de Jasper. Terminaría enamorándome de él.

—¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermana y te vienes conmigo? —le supliqué.

Soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Leonado DiCaprio. La única diferencia era que Jasper era algo más varonil y tenía el pelo más corto.

—Lo he pensado, en serio. Aunque la diferencia de edad…

—Solo tienes veintisiete años, Jazz —le interrumpí sonriente.

—Bien, entonces escapémonos. Ahora mismo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó en la mejilla—. Que lo pases bien y sé buena con los muchachos.

—No lo creo. —Salí del vehículo al tiempo que descubría a un grupo de tres chicos mirándome fijamente.

Eran de mi edad y parecían el típico grupo de hippies que se pasa la tarde fumando maría y bebiendo té con algún aditivo extra.

Decidí divertirme un poco. Cerré la puerta del coche y apoyé los codos en ella mientras insinuaba mis piernas. Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas mala —sonrió.

Solté una carcajada mientras agitaba el pelo. La imagen quedó más imponente gracias a una débil ráfaga de viento.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Sí. Si necesitas algo, llámame —me dijo Jasper.

—De acuerdo, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Jasper se marchó cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Abrí mi bolso aprisa y encontré el nombre de Angela parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla. Descolgué acelerada.

—Si te dijera que eres la tía más guapa de todo Roma y que me muero de envidia por ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿me creerías? —Su voz sonó jovial, como siempre.

—Sabes que sí —repuse utilizando un tono bastante narcisista.

Los chicos seguían observándome.

—¡Bien! ¡Sigues siendo la misma creída de siempre! —La escuché detrás de mí.

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya la tenía presionando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a dar saltos. Varias personas nos miraban sorprendidas, pero no era de extrañar, parecíamos dos histéricas sin pudor alguno.

—¡Bella! —volvió a gritar aferrándose a mi cuello.

—¡Angela! —La abracé, y volví a oler aquel aroma fresco a limón y jazmín.

—Joder, la espera se me ha hecho eterna. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

—No hace falta que me lo jures. No veía la hora de verte.

Percibí un extraño cambio de apariencia en ella. Tenía el cabello igual de largo, pero desmontado y con unas suaves mechas cobrizas sobre su color castaño. El flequillo también estaba retocado; se lo había cortado a la altura de las cejas, lo que hacía que sus dulces facciones y sus ojos caramelo fueran más intensos.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? —pregunté después de examinarla.

Ella se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿No te gusta?

—Te queda genial.

—Quería cambiar de imagen, y Taylor y Rose me aconsejaron.

—Estás preciosa. Por cierto, ¿Taylor y Rose?

—Sí, nos están esperando en el Giordana's. Tengo muchas ganas de que los conozcas.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a caminar y ya estábamos atravesando la Piazza Navona. Me explicó un montón de cosas en los pocos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todos los amigos que había hecho, sobre los chicos que había conquistado, sobre los problemas con su padre y su nueva novia… Aunque este tema quiso tocarlo bien poco.

—Bien, este es el Giordana's. Está genial, seguro que te gusta —me aseguró Erika en la puerta del local.

El ambiente era de los 80. Suelo de cuadros negros y blancos; barra blanca iluminada, con los bordes redondos y dispensadores de helado de la época; paredes rojas, y sillas forradas de cuero. Daba la impresión de estar en la película_ Regreso al futuro._ Me fascinó. Del hilo musical surgía_ Edge of seventeen_ de Stevie Nicks y no pude evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Angela me miró y sonrió sorprendida.

—Me gusta esta canción —casi sonó a excusa, pero sonreí.

—¿Por qué no le metes algo de_ swing_ mientras caminas?

—Sabes que lo haré.

Aunque en el local había gente, no me corté a la hora de caminar al ritmo de la melodía. De la mesa del final se levantó un muchacho delgado que vino a mi encuentro, bailando. Angela soltó una carcajada y supe que se trataba de Taylor. Iba bien peripuesto. Llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado y el resto de su negro cabello engominado hacia atrás. Dos pequeños aros adornaban sus orejas y sus labios brillaban de una forma especial, seguramente por el brillo labial.

—¡Bella! —clamó aquel chico, con una voz estridente. —¡Uau, chica! ¡Eres más guapa que en las fotos! Y créeme, eso es muy difícil, encanto —añadió tocando cada curva de mi cara como si fuese un ciego reconociendo a una persona—. Muy difícil, ¿has pensando en trabajar como modelo?

—Gracias, pero no. No me va ese rollo.

—Ella es más de números —añadió Angela, sonriente—. Concretamente, de ciencias. Quiere estudiar Bioquímica clínica.

—Vaya, nena, con la cantidad de carreras que hay en medicina, escoges la más sencilla —dijo, irónicamente, una muchacha rubia. Ella debía de ser Rose.

—¡Dios, qué lastima! Podría hacer una gran campaña contigo —continuó Taylor. Vi enseguida que aquel muchacho no dejaría de hablar— ¡Y qué ojos! ¿Son lentillas?

—No… —Sonreí mientras observaba cómo Taylor escudriñaba mis ojos.

—Jamás he visto un gris tan deslumbrante… ¡Es increíble!

—Poca gente tiene ese color… —añadió Angela.

La escena no podía ser más peculiar: la chica que parecía ser Rose y yo observábamos cómo Taylor y Angela conversaban sobre mis ojos.

—Muy poca —prosiguió Taylor.

—Aunque sé de alguien…

—¿Quién?

—Edward—contestó Angela.

—¿Qué Edward?

—Nuestro Edward. Edward Cullen. Aunque él los tiene verdes.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para mí. No esperaba que el hijo pequeño de Carlisle Cullen entrara en nuestra conversación; mejor dicho, en su conversación.

—¡Oh sí! Edward Cullen. Está tan… —Taylor levantó los ojos al techo, soñando con quién sabe qué fantasías.

—Bueno, ya basta… —interrumpió Rose, pestañeando. —Yo soy Rosalie y si te estás preguntando si Taylor es así siempre; la verdad es que sí, es así —me dijo mientras me daba un beso—. Encantada de conocerte al fin.

—Ten cuidado, Bella. Rose proviene de los rottweiler —dijo Taylor, bromeando con ella.

—¡Cállate! —Le propinó un empujón.

Rosalie llevaba el cabello, de color rubio precioso, que caía por sus hombros en forma de cascada. Su largo flequillo dejaba entrever unos ojos aguamarina que me deslumbraron. Me encantaba su estilo. Vestía de una forma más urbana, aunque resultaba sensual y muy femenino. Se le notaba una personalidad fuerte y resolutiva, con seguridad en sí misma…, sin duda una anomalía entre los adolescentes. Su tono de voz, tan cálido, me tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿has probado los helados del Giordana's? —preguntó Rosalie aferrándose a su bufanda de lana malva.

—Esperaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

_._

_._

_._

_Edward_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**V**i la Piazza de la Marina en cuanto di la última curva. La pelea ya había comenzado… con más gente de la que esperaba. El grupito de Laurent y sus muñequitas había venido acompañado de más acólitos. Nos doblaban en número.

Unas ancianas que pasaban por allí salieron escopeteadas al ver aquel espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos. Me dio tiempo a ver que una de ellas se disponía a telefonear; pronto tendríamos la visita de los Volturi.

Detuve mi Yamaha YZF R1 negra hincando la rueda delantera en el asfalto de una forma un tanto agresiva. Soltó un chirrido que vino acompañado de una débil humareda blanca, que no me impidió ver cómo uno de los gemelos Riley, Diego, sujetaba los brazos de Emmet mientras Laurent le daba un golpe en el estómago. Mi amigo Stefan tenía la cabeza de Mike bien aferrada entre su brazo y las costillas y no dejaba de darle puñetazos. Otro muchacho saltó sobre él, pero Stefan se zafó rápidamente sacudiendo los hombros. Nadie quería pelearse con Stefan. Era un tío de metro noventa, grande y muy fuerte. Costaba adivinar que tuviera dieciocho años.

Alex, el otro gemelo, y otros dos niñatos más intentaban retener a Jared. Este sonreía mientras los esquivaba. Jared era pequeño y muy escurridizo, así que en una pelea lo único que podías hacer era correr tras él.

Sin embargo, lo que más me molestó fue ver que un muchacho, rezagado del meollo, grababa la pelea desde su móvil.

Apreté los labios mientras me bajaba de la moto tirándola a un lado. Solo llevaba unas semanas con ella, pero no era la primera vez que rompía algo. Qué más daba, podría comprarme otra cuando quisiera.

Me lancé sobre el muchacho, que no me había visto llegar. Le arranqué el móvil y, con él, le di un puñetazo en la cara. El aparato se hizo trizas entre mis dedos. Cayó al suelo fulminado; uno menos.

Ahora Laurent era mi objetivo y fui a por él con decisión. Levanté la pierna y la lancé contra su pecho con tal fuerza que lo tiré al suelo. Al caer, pude oír un pequeño gemido. No dejé que se levantara, salté sobre él y le di un puñetazo que impactó en la mandíbula. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, y el labio y la nariz comenzaron a sangrarle. Aun así, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para revolverse y empujarme. Caí y se colocó sobre mí. Emmet desvió el golpe que iba a darme con una patada. Aquel simple gesto hizo que yo volviera a darle otro puñetazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Mike se zafara de los brazos de Stefan y me diera una patada en la ceja.

Noté cómo la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara, pero eso no impidió que me lanzara sobre él. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago y comencé a pegarle en la cara mientras gritaba.

De repente, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose. La jodida llamaba de las viejas había sido muy efectiva. Era el momento de salir cagando leches, pero no podría hacerlo en la moto porque venían por esa dirección.

Emmet tiró de mí con fuerza y me puso en pie.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Edward! —gritó Stefan comenzando a correr.

Jared le siguió y, tras ellos, los gemelos y el muchacho del móvil, que iba sangrando.

—¡Edward! —chilló Emmet.

Laurent, ya de lejos, me observaba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mirada interrogante. Sabía que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Se había atrevido a tocar a mi primo y a mis amigos, y eso no lo podía consentir. Me encargaría de él en cuanto se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

—¡Estás muerto, hijo de puta! —clamé antes de sentir como Emmet me obligaba a correr.

Un coche de los Volturi apareció cortándonos el paso justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle. Reboté contra él y me impulsé hacia delante saltando sobre el capó. Retomé velocidad y dejé al policía saliendo del coche. Emmet retrocedió y se perdió entre los árboles. Por suerte, la atención no estaba puesta en él… sino en mí.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Bella_

—**A** Viale delle Magnolie, lo más rápido posible, por favor —dije sabiendo que llegaría con retraso. Solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

Coger un taxi en el Corso del Renascimento me llevó cerca de quince minutos. Y cuando lo logré, me topé con un vehículo que parecía rodar de puro milagro. Al tomar asiento, me clavé las bolitas de color teja de la funda del asiento. La voz de una cantante con problemas de garganta surgía de la radio. —Me llevó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de música árabe—. Un olor a kebab rancio cubría todo el interior.

—Dios, tendré que volver a ducharme en cuanto llegué —mascullé al descubrir que había grasa por todos lados—. Dígame, ¿ha pensado en lavar este trasto?

El hombre sonrío y aceleró de golpe provocando que me estampara contra el asiento delantero. Lo hizo a propósito, pero no me molestó. Es más, sonreí.

—Señorita, se hace lo que se puede.

—Si usted lo dice.

Para ser casi medianoche, el tráfico era insufrible. Tan solo tres calles nos había llevado los diez minutos que tenía de límite. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en otro atasco en la Via del Corso.

—¿Está usted seguro de que este era el camino más corto?

—En Roma no hay atajos, señorita. Debería saberlo.

—Ya, claro. Usted está buscando propina —resoplé mientras el hombre sonreía.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que alimentar a mis tres esposas.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿No lo dirá en serio?

Mi comentario le hizo aún más gracia.

—Solo bromeaba. —Negó con una mano.

—En fin, si acepta tarjeta, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no lleguemos más tarde de las doce y cuarto. De lo contrario, se encontraría con un cadáver —le dije tan dramáticamente como pude.

—¿Dónde vive exactamente?

—En la mansión Swann.

El taxista abrió la boca ligeramente. Después me observó por el retrovisor. Sin duda, no esperaba que viviera allí.

—¿Y qué hace cogiendo un taxi? —preguntó avanzando unos metros y volviéndose a detener.

Por suerte, ya estábamos en la Piazza del Popolo.

—Quiero independencia…

De repente, su puerta se abrió y un muchacho arrancó al taxista del asiento de un tirón. Solté un chillido al verle rodar por el suelo mientras se quejaba y maldecía. El muchacho se subió al coche, cerró la puerta y comenzó a maniobrar de una forma tan experta como brusca. No me dio tiempo a verle la cara, porque caí entre los asientos cuando dio un giro violento, pero sí pude escuchar cómo chocábamos con varios vehículos.

Me incorporé sin dejar de gritar.

«Que no sea un secuestro. Que no sea un secuestro», me iba diciendo a mí misma para tranquilizarme.

Volvió a virar rápido para entrar en la Piazza del Popolo sin el menor temor a atropellar a algún peatón. Dios, iba a morir, seguro.

Le miré. Era joven, de mi edad más o menos.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡¿Cómo coño se apaga este trasto?! —gritó sofocado, intentando apagar la radio.

Será gilipollas.

Soltó el volante y se puso a darle golpes con el puño y con la pierna como si se le fuera la vida en ello. ¡Estaba loco!

La chica con problemas de garganta dejó de sonar enseguida, pero la música fue sustituida por las sirenas de la policía. Venían detrás de nosotros.

—Maldita mierda de coche. ¿Por qué coño no he cogido el Fiat? —gritó, a la vez que se percataba por fin de que tenía compañía tras él—. ¡Joder!

Aproveché para atacar y me lancé sobre él dándole patadas.

—¡No me secuestres, capullo! ¡Déjame bajar! —chillé con fuerza mientras él esquivaba mis golpes.

—¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?! ¡Estás delirando!

El coche se desvió de repente y chocamos contra un muro. Salí despedida hacia delante y me golpeé la cabeza y los hombros contra el salpicadero. Los cristales cayeron sobre mí, pero enseguida percibí cómo el chico me cubría. De milagro, no sufrí ningún corte.

Lo empujé y me arrastré hasta la puerta con el cuerpo dolorido. Me lancé al suelo y caí en un charco justo antes de que otro chaval se tropezara con mis piernas. ¿De dónde había salido este?

—¿Vienes a por más?, Laurent—dijo mi presunto secuestrador.

—Me subestimas.

El tal Laurent se lanzó a por el otro muchacho y comenzaron a pegarse prácticamente sobre mí. Intenté escapar, pero cayeron al suelo y Laurent me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Quita de aquí, joder —me espetó.

Le di una patada justo cuando un policía me sujetaba por la espalda y me arrastraba fuera de allí. El acero caliente del capó fue lo que sentí en mi cara mientras unas esposas me inmovilizaban las muñecas.

Estaba detenida.

.

.

.

_Edward_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**L**aurent logró escapar mientras detenían a la chica. Quise ir tras él, pero ya me habían cazado. Me empujaron contra la pared y me pusieron las esposas.

—Edward, ¿cuándo aprenderás? —se mofó uno de los guardias.

—Tú no podrás ver ese día porque estarás de guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Me encargaría de ello en cuanto pudiera.

—Qué gracioso. —Hizo una mueca antes de empujarme hacia el coche—. Vamos, esta noche dormirás en el calabozo.

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y se resistía a entrar en el vehículo. Estaba toda desaliñada, pero aun así exhibía un cuerpo increíble… y bastante ágil. Colocó una pierna en la puerta y empujó hacia atrás provocando que dos policías tuvieran que reducirla. Finalmente entró y comenzó a dar patadas a los asientos. Sonreí.

—Señorita, cálmese o tendrá problemas.

—¡Ya los tengo! ¡Le juro que se arrepentirán de esto! —les gritaba, y yo opinaba lo mismo—. Yo solo iba hacia mi casa cuando este gilipollas —dijo señalándome con la cabeza. Alcé una ceja, incrédulo— sacó al taxista del coche y comenzó a conducir como un loco.

—Todo eso podrá contarlo en comisaría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Dejó de hablar y se desplomó en el asiento.

Por fin pude observarla con tranquilidad. Era increíblemente guapa; piel pálida y tersa, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta y unos ojos grises deslumbrantes. Casi iluminaban la penumbra del vehículo. Tenía el cabello muy largo y liso, de un castaño ceniza más claro que oscuro. Del cuerpo no pude ver mucho, pero apuntaba maneras.

—¿Qué coño estás mirando, imbécil? —me preguntó clavando aquellos ojazos en los míos. Jamás había visto una belleza igual.

—¡Eh, tranquila! Deberías relajar el labio… mira, se hace así. —Comencé a mover la boca lentamente.

—Serás… —Se lanzó a por mí.

Poco podía hacer con las manos detrás de la espalda, pero un mordisco podía hacer daño.

—Giorgio, esta chica intenta matarme —le dije a uno de los policías en tono jocoso.

—Si lo consigue, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—¡Ja! qué gracioso. —La empujé con un hombro—. ¿A qué comisaría vamos?

Giorgio me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras la muchacha me enviaba miradas asesinas.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo recuerdo —ahora me tocaba mofarme a mí. Sabía exactamente donde nos dirigíamos.

—A Trevi, y ahora cállate —le gruñó el policía.

Trevi, perfecto. En una hora estaría en la calle.

.

.

.

_Bella_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**M**i compañera de celda se sentó justo a mi lado y me observó con… ¿avidez? Rezaba para que Eleazar llegara cuanto antes. Ya le había llamado y me había dicho que no tardaría. La verdad es que parecía bastante tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que había ocurrido. Al niñato chulo se lo habían llevado a otra celda, así que no sabía si había hecho su llamada ni si le dejarían salir pronto. Esperaba que no, y que se pudriera allí dentro.

Aquella mujer tan desagradable comenzó a invadir mi espacio vital abalanzándose sobre mí lentamente.

—¿No sería mejor que habláramos un rato? Tu y yo podríamos ser amigas.

No, no seríamos amigas nunca.

Su boca dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa. De repente, estampó su nariz en mi mejilla e inhaló mi aroma ruidosamente. Me quedé quieta, con los ojos como platos y sin saber qué hacer.

—Isabella Marie Swann —llamó justo en ese momento el policía que respondía al nombre de Giorgio.

Me levanté ipso facto y me lancé a los barrotes entre los que ya veía la tranquilizadora figura de Eleazar.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamé antes de que la puerta se abriera—. Quita de en medio. —Empujé al policía que me franqueaba la puerta y me tiré al cuello de Eleazar.

Sus brazos me rodearon suavemente, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Su calor me calmó… pero solo unos segundos. Cuando volví en mí, me aparté de él y comencé a despotricar.

—Mi primera noche en Roma y acabo aquí por culpa de un capullo que está loco. Créeme Eleazar, temí por mi vida. Deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio. Comenzó a pegarse con otro tío y me aplastaron. Y minutos antes nos estrellamos contra un muro. ¡Mira mi ropa!

Extrañamente, Eleazar parecía divertido. Me cogió de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

—Cálmate, Bella, mi amor. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Que no hay de qué preocuparse? ¡Mi padre me matará!

—Charles cree que duermes en casa de Angela. Ya está todo listo, ella te espera en su casa.

Volví a abrazarle.

—Eres mi ángel.

En ese momento, la reclusa estiró el brazo, cogió un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a olisquearlo entre los barrotes. Giorgio la alejó y a Jasper se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver mi cara de terror.

—Quieta, Rosa —dijo el policía.

—Sácame de aquí ahora mismo —murmuré con voz ahogada.

—Tengo que quedarme, fuera te espera un coche que te llevará a casa.

Me besó en la frente y me alejé de él a toda prisa sintiendo cómo su mano se separaba de la mía cuando nuestros brazos ya no podían estirarse más.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

_Edward_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**U**sher sonaba con la canción_ Trading Places_ mientras me acomodaba en el Bentley de Jasper. Ya sabía que Emmet, Stefan y Jared estaban a salvo en mi casa, y que mi padre esperaba a que llegara. Me aguardaba una buena bronca y, en realidad, con motivos. Era la cuarta vez que visitaba los calabozos de la comisaría de Trevi en lo que iba de año. Y tan solo habían pasado ocho días desde Nochevieja.

—¿Sabes a quién has arrastrado contigo a comisaría? —me preguntó Jasper aparentando seriedad, pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

Jasper sabía el motivo de mi detención y opinaba que debía haber sido más duro con Laurent.

—A una tía que estaba buenísima —recordé sus largas piernas—. En serio, Jazz, si la hubieses visto, hasta tú te hubieses quedado aluciando.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo. En realidad, sí, era muy guapa.

—¿Pudiste verla? —pregunté extrañado.

—La saqué del calabozo, Edward.

—¿Cómo? —Ahora estaba todavía más perdido.

Detuvo el coche frente al garaje del edificio Cullen. Cogió un pequeño mando, lo sacó por la ventanilla y pulsó el botón. La puerta comenzó a elevarse y Jasper aprovechó para mirarme.

—Esa «tía» que estaba buenísima era Isabella Swann.

Si esperaba sorprenderme, lo consiguió. Le miré boquiabierto y con los ojos desencajados. Joder, si Charles se enterase de que su hija pequeña había estado en el calabozo por mi culpa, me mataría.

«Con la de coches que había en la Via del Corso, y tuve que coger el taxi que llevaba a Bella», pensé.

—¿Lo sabe Charles? —pregunté temeroso.

—No, pero lo sabe Carlisle.

—¡**E**s increíble, Edward! Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí pegándote con el grupito de Laurent. No dejas de estar en boca de todos y eso nos traerá problemas —dijo mi padre, alterado pero intentando no gritar para no despertar a mi madre y a mis hermanos mayores—. Encima, has metido a Isabella Swann de por medio. ¿Sabes que hará la prensa si se entera? ¡Jesús!

Sentado en un sillón, observaba cómo mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro fumando sin parar.

—Lo siento,tío Carlisle. No volverá a ocurrir —dijo Emmet poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Tú a callar, ya te hemos calado —dijo su padre, mi tío Eleazar—. Y vosotros… —Miró a Stefan y a Jared— ¿Le disteis duro? —Les guiñó un ojo.

Todos nos miramos algo confundidos, pero terminamos riendo.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora comentando la pelea. Incluso Jared la representó en el centro del salón. Lo que comenzó como una reprimenda, terminó como una reunión de colegas que se explican unos a otros sus batallitas.

Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo mi mente no estaba en aquel salón, sino en una chica de deslumbrantes ojos grises.

_._

_._

_._

_Bella_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**E**l lunes a primera hora me reuní con Angela, Rosalia y Taylor en la entrada del San Angelo. En ese colegio iba a cursar el último curso de enseñanza media antes de ir a la universidad. Me sorprendió que el edificio fuera tan grande. Incluso tenía aparcamiento.

Como bien planeó Jasper, mi padre no se había enterado de nada de lo que ocurrió el sábado, así que pude pasar el resto del fin de semana con Angela y sus amigos dando largos paseos por la ciudad y gastando dinero con la tarjeta. Por supuesto, fuimos caminando a todas partes. No podía arriesgarme a tener otro tropiezo. Estaba segura de que pasaría un tiempo hasta que volviera a coger un taxi.

Cuando se lo expliqué a mis amigos, se partieron de risa. No entendí por qué les hizo tanta gracia, la verdad.

Entré en la secretaría. Por su decoración, parecía que estabas en la consulta de un médico de pago: sillones oscuros flanqueando una mesa de cristal con un bonito jarrón con flores rojas. No me extrañaría que esos colores estuvieran pensados para que combinaran con nuestros uniformes. La pared estaba llena de cuadros de alumnos ya graduados y artículos de periódico.

El San Angelo era la mejor institución educativa de Roma y sus becas eran muy sonadas. Había una lista de espera de casi dos años para poder entrar. Algunos, como mi padre, se la saltaban utilizando las influencias.

Contemplé mi imagen ataviada con el uniforme en un espejo que colgaba en la pared del fondo. La falda de pliegues roja con los típicos cuadrados en amarillo y negro dejaba al descubierto mis rodillas, algo que en mi antiguo uniforme era impensable. De hecho, aquel conjunto era totalmente diferente al del internado. Era atrevido, incluso sexy, y muy rojo. La camisa blanca se ceñía a la cintura, lo que ayudaba a marcar la figura. El polo rojo era algo más holgado y clásico, con el nombre y el escudo del instituto bordado en hilo dorado, como una imagen típica de la realeza. Aquel jersey era optativo llevarlo, pero a mi madre no le parecía bien que prescindiera de él (me lo quité en cuanto salí de casa). Lo más discreto, por así decirlo, era la corbata y las medias que ocultaban parte de mis rodillas y casi se unían a la falda. Y después estaban los zapatos, que llevaban algo de tacón siguiendo las normas imperantes. Por supuesto, yo me puse unos más altos.

Me acerqué al mostrador, donde una secretaria mordisqueaba un bolígrafo entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

—Buenos días, soy Isabella Marie Swann.

La secretaria se levantó sonriente y se puso a rebuscar mi matrícula en los archivos ordenados alfabéticamente que había tras ella. Extrajo mi carpeta, la abrió y cogió un folio que no tardó en sellar y firmar.

—Bien, estás en Ciencias, ¿verdad? —dijo, mientras se quitaba el bolígrafo de su boca.

—Así es.

—Tu clase es cuarto D. Aquí tienes el horario. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no se preocupe. Tengo amigas que van a la misma clase. —Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta. Me saludaron de forma escandalosa desde fuera.

—Genial. Una chica sociable, me alegro —añadió, entregándome el horario—. Bueno, pues que tengas un buen día de clase, Isabella.

—Muchas gracias.

—Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré. Por cierto, me llamo Gianna.

—Estupendo, Gianna. Buenos días. —Salí de la secretaría mirándome el horario.

Compartiría clase con Rosalie.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu clase? —preguntó Taylor, expectante, en cuanto abrí la puerta de cristal.

—Cuarto D.

Angela resopló algo decepcionada.

—En fin, nos veremos a la hora del recreo. Mi clase está en el otro extremo del pasillo. La comparto con tu querida prima.

—¡Y conmigo! Que no se te olvide —añadió Taylor.

—¿Quién es tu prima? —preguntó, curiosa, Rosalie.

—Kate Swann.

—¡Joder!

En ese momento, Angela miró por encima de mi hombro. Su cara reflejaba entre fascinación y aturdimiento. Jamás la había visto así.

Un muchacho moreno con ojos azul oscuro se acercó y la saludó fríamente. Curiosamente, me recordó al loco del taxi. Debía de estar obsesionada.

—Hola Emmet. No me has llamado en todo el fin de semana —dijo Angela dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Sin duda, aquel debía de ser el chico del que tanto me había hablado. No terminaban de ser novios, pero ella tenía interés. Más del que él sugería; parecía aburrido.

El tal Emmet me miró y sonrió, pasando de responder a Angela.

—Hola, Bella —dijo arrastrando mi nombre. Sonó sexy.

—¿Y tú eres? —pregunté incrédula.

¿De qué me conocía?

Angela le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba molesta, lo sabía.

Emmet se acercó hasta mí y me dio dos besos.

—Emmet Cullen. Si haces memoria, te acordarás de mí —Sonrió—. Yo y mi primo solíamos enterrarte en la arena cuando veraneábamos en Cerdeña. Qué tiempos…

Por supuesto que me acordaba. Una vez estuve escupiendo arena durante todo el día. Suerte que Jasper y Carlisle Cullen me protegían.

Había cambiado muchísimo, pero seguía siendo muy guapo. Debía de ser el gen Cullen: absolutamente todos los miembros de la familia eran apuestos. Aunque en ocasiones la naturaleza se excedía más con unos que con otros. Recordé a Edward Cullen. La última vez que lo vi tenía ocho años, pero ya era el más guapo de todos… Y también el más travieso.

—¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! Casi no me acordaba, lo siento —exclamé sonriente antes de darle un abrazo. La verdad es que me alegraba mucho de verle.

—Estás perdonada. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—El sábado.

—Lo tuyo es suerte, Bella. Al final conocerás a todo el instituto en menos de una hora —dijo sonriente Rosalie—. ¿Qué pasa, Emmet? ¿A mí no me saludas?

Emmet fue a por ella a la vez que Taylor le daba un codazo simulando estar cabreado.

—Para ti también hay, guapita.

—No me llames así. —Taylor fingió molestarse. —Seré gay, pero me gusta mi nombre.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación, lo que hizo que también me fijara en que Angela se había quedado un poco apartada y nos miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ahora sí que estaba enfadadísima. Me pregunté si me echaría a mí la culpa.

Se despidió de mí con un gruñido nada más llegar al segundo piso, y se alejó caminando aprisa mientras Taylor le gritaba que esperara.

Miré a Rosalie, desconcertada.

—Es por Emmet. Él no le hace mucho caso —explicó antes de cogerme del brazo y comenzar a caminar—. Pero no te preocupes. Venga, que te pondré al día.

Comenzó a señalar a diversas personas con las que nos íbamos cruzando por el pasillo; me decía sus nombres y cómo eran. En ese momento mi prima pasó justo a nuestro lado.

—Dios las cría y ellas se juntan —dijo escondiéndose detrás de mi hombro.

Rosalie quiso hablar, pero la interrumpí.

—¿Es por eso por lo que somos primas, Kate? —dije dándome la vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

Me miró de arriba abajo y salió disparada.

—Creo que he encontrado mi alma gemela. Con la diferencia de que tú eres sexy de natural y yo tengo que luchar por serlo. —Rosalie meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No desesperes.

—Lo intentaré. —Reímos antes de que prosiguiera con sus fugaces y agudos retratos—. Esa es Jessica Stanley, y la larguirucha es Tanya Denali. Son las secuaces de tu primita. Igual de zorras, créeme.

—No creía que nadie pudiera igualarla —dije.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

Jessica era una morena bajita y peripuesta, pero la llamativa (si se le puede llamar así) era Tanya, una rubia estirada que enseguida me recordó a una llama.

—Y esa que está apoyada en la pared es Lauren. —Rosalie se acercó a mí para susurrarme—: No te fíes de ella, es una chismosa. También es la encargada del periódico de la escuela.

Era una chica rubia y bastante atractiva. De lejos se podía confundir con una Barbie en edición limitada… no por prestigiosa, sino por lo pronto que se hartarían de ella.

Con el dedo índice se enroscaba un mechón de su cabello mientras coqueteaba con un chico de cuerpo perfecto. Me recreé en mirarle. Nadie llevaba el uniforme como él: desenfadado, pero elegante. Era desgarbado y alto, de espalda ancha y marcada. Solo la visión de sus hombros ya incitaba a fantasear. De cintura para abajo…, aparté la mirada. Se me estaba yendo la olla. Me imaginaba qué haría si estuviese en la posición de Lauren; para empezar, no entrar en clase.

El chico tenía un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi clase y susurraba algo a Lauren con sensualidad mientras deslizaba sus labios por la mejilla de la chica.

Rosalie solo me había ido informando sobre las chicas, así que decidí preguntarle por el sector masculino del colegio. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ya en la entrada de la clase, me topé con su rostro.

El muchacho que coqueteaba con Lauren ¡era el mismísimo loco del taxi! Me sobresalté tanto que choqué con el marco de la puerta. Él me miró por encima de su brazo y me sonrió de una forma tan sensual que por un momento me quedé embobada mirando su boca. Reaccioné enseguida poniendo cara de asco para disimular. Él sonrió más.

—¡Tú! —susurré impactada.

—Hola, Bella. —El tono de su voz me recordó al de Emmet—. Debo decir que el uniforme te queda de escándalo.

—Cállate —interrumpió Rosalie tapándole la boca. Sonrió mientras lo hacía.

Entré con ella en clase y caminé hacia el pupitre del final casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¡Ese de ahí es el capullo que robó el taxi! —dije exaltada, señalándole.

Venía hacia mí mientras yo tomaba asiento.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¡Lo sabía! —Rosalie chasqueó los dedos.

—¡¿Edward Cullen?!

_._

_._

_._

_Edward_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

—¿**M**e llamabas? —Tomé asiento a su lado con la vista fija en un botón de su camisa que andaba suelto. Pude ver el inicio de su pecho.

Lauren apareció detrás del cristal que daba al pasillo y me hizo un corte de mangas antes de entrar en su clase.

_Ciao, bella_, pensé acercándome más a Bella.

—Vete de aquí —masculló con aquellos labios carnosos.

—Es mi clase.

—Vete del pupitre.

—Es mi sitio.

Bella miró a Rosalie con ojos interrogantes. Emmet apareció en ese momento.

—Es cierto, es su sitio —dijo Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Emmet, ¿te importa sentarte con Rose? —Ni siquiera le miré, solo tenía ojos para intimidar a Bella.

Estaba comenzando a divertirme.

—¡No! Me sentaré yo con ella. —Se acercó demasiado.

Quiso levantarse, pero se lo impedí coincidiendo con la llegada de el señor Barner, el profesor de biología. Miré a Bella directamente y le guiñe un ojo; esperaba que resoplara o que hiciera cualquier gesto de desesperación, pero no hizo nada. Solo me observó fijamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Me estaba retando, así que le concedí el placer aceptando el reto con una sonrisa.

—Soy Edward Cullen. —Me acerqué a ella—. Me alegro de verte.

—Bella Swann —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

—Señor Barner, me alegra informarle —dije con sorna recostándome en el asiento— que tenemos una nueva alumna.

Bella frunció los labios antes de enviarle una sonrisa a la profesora.

—¡Oh, sí! —Sonrió Barner mirando su ficha—. Es cierto.

—Propongo que se presente, ¿qué le parece? —Miré a mi nueva compañera de asiento de forma chulesca y comprendí por su gesto que ya me odiaba. ¡Perfecto! Un nuevo récord.

—¡Por supuesto! —ratificó la profesora.


	6. Capítulo 4

** Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

_._

_._

_._

**T**omé asiento en la cafetería con un café entre las manos. Me había reunido con mis amigos y esperaba que los treinta minutos de recreo me sirvieran para calmarme. Edward había estado jodiéndome las tres primeras horas y mucho me temía que insistiría en las tres próximas.

Saqué mis apuntes de química y comencé a realizar unas fórmulas.

—Me parece increíble. Edward nunca se sienta con nadie que no sea Emmet —dijo Taylor risueño.

Al parecer, sus otros amigotes iban a otra clase. Intenté no distraerme con la conversación… pero no lo logré.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿qué pensaste cuando reconociste que era el «loco» del taxi? —añadió Taylor provocando las risas de mis amigas.

Resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero de inmediato me quedé petrificada. Por encima del hombro de Angela vi cómo Edward y sus amigos se acercaban con decisión. Pensé que pasarían de largo, pero Edward cogió una silla de una mesa cercana y la colocó justo a mi lado. Tomó asiento de la manera más condenadamente sexy que había visto en mi vida. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas entreabiertas y me contempló con el gesto torcido. Todo en él me provocaba; y fui consciente de que si me quedaba mirándole demasiado tiempo, corría el riesgo de perder la cabeza.

Saludó a los demás dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa, que terminó cuando me miró a mí. Su primo, Emmet, prácticamente se vio obligado a sentarse al lado de Angela, pero ella fingió no prestarle atención; se estaba haciendo la ofendida. Un muchacho alto y fornido acarició el cuello de Rosalie haciendo que esta se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos. Cuando el chico tomó asiento, se observaron: se estaban diciendo millones de cosas sin que nadie pudiera escucharles. Se percibía que allí había algo más que amistad.

El muchacho rapero y delgado fue el que mejor me cayó a simple vista. Parecía alegre y no pude evitar pensar cómo podía ser amigo de Edward alguien así. Se acercó hasta mí.

—¡Bella! —exclamó, dándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Me dejó descolocada.

—Soy Stefan. ¿No te acuerdas? Una vez te hice un dibujo de Sailor Moon —añadió provocando la sonrisa de Edward.

Aparté un momento la vista de Stefan para fulminar a Edward con la mirada. Él alzó las manos negando con la cabeza; como si me tuviera miedo y se protegiera. Seguía burlándose de mí.

Volví a Stefan. Me acordé de aquel muchacho. Era el menor de los Albori, una familia que también veraneaba con nosotros. Él y yo siempre estábamos dibujando… cuando Emmet y el puñetero Edward no nos molestaban.

—Hola, Stefan —dije dándole un pequeño abrazo.

También reconocí al joven fornido. Era el mediano de los De Rossi y se llamaba Jared. Este alargó su mano y me cogió suavemente de la mejilla.

—Yo soy Jared. —Me besó—. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

—Gracias. Es agradable recibir algo de cortesía después del día que llevó —dije mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Edward.

Suspiró y su rodilla topó con la mía. Intenté que no se notara mi sobresalto.

—Tampoco seas tan dramática —dijo apoyándose en la mesa—. ¿Sabéis que aquí, nuestra nueva compañera, tiene matrículas de honor y todo sobresaliente? ¡No sabe lo que es un notable! —Puso cara de fingido asombro.

Jared, Stefan y Taylor me observaron curiosos. Angela lo sabía de sobra y Rose y Emmet lo habían descubierto del mismo modo que Edward: en profesor Barner, aprovechando mi obligada presentación, había ido mencionando lo buena estudiante que era, acompañándose de vez en cuando de algún «a ver si aprendéis».

—¿En serio? Vaya, nena, podrías haberlo dicho —dijo Taylor acariciando mis manos.

Miré a Edward. Por un instante, no vi ni oí nada más. Como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en aquella cafetería. Él deslizó su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula. No podía hacerme una idea de qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Yo solía descifrar a las personas enseguida, pero Edward se me escapaba. Me contemplaba de una forma tan intensa que hasta me costaba respirar.

Me repuse e intenté hacer lo mismo. Observé su cuerpo con parsimonia, como él había estado haciendo todo el día conmigo.

Su físico incitaba a todo menos a pensar con cordura, y su rostro… su rostro era el que cualquier mujer vería en sus sueños. Era asombrosamente guapo. Efectivamente, como cuando éramos pequeños, seguía siendo el más apuesto de los Cullen… con diferencia.

Su cabello era cobrizo y algunos mechones le caían sobre sus ojos, lo que lejos de ocultarlos, todavía los hacía más penetrantes. Su mirada verde esmeralda, inmensamente brillante, te embrujaba de tal forma que olvidabas todo lo demás. Lo que daba más rabia era que sabía utilizarla. Como sabía utilizar sus labios, que reposaban sobre una piel pálida, sin ninguna imperfección. Me quedé fascinada por su belleza y por un instante (solo un instante) se disipó el odio que me había despertado.

Humedeció sus labios con pausa y volvió a hablar. Aquel momento mágico se esfumó.

—Es toda una empollona. —Tocaba mis apuntes. No dejé de mirarlo—. Quién lo diría. —Se acercó a mí con la intención de intimidarme. Lo consiguió, pero no lo mostré—. En realidad, pareces una de esas modelos frías y vanidosas que se creen insuperables físicamente, pero que tienen el cerebro de un pez.

Quería ofenderme y dejarme en ridículo. Yo no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué me odiaba de aquella forma? Yo tenía motivos: el sábado casi me mata en aquel maldito taxi y estuve en el calabozo cerca de dos horas, pero él… ¿cuáles eran sus razones?

Estaba irritada.

—La belleza no está reñida con la inteligencia. Y yo tengo la suerte de tener ambas —le dije casi pegada a su cara. Me mordí el labio sabiendo que él miraba mi boca. Por fin le noté algún sentimiento: impotencia y deseo. Sonreí apartándome un poco—. Pero hablemos de ti. En tu caso la belleza te ha sido concedida… —Me levanté de la mesa con mis apuntes y el café, y añadí—: pero la inteligencia brilla por su ausencia.

Sonó el timbre. Edward se levantó con brusquedad y me tiró el café encima. Mi camisa quedó empapada.

—¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Tenías espacio suficiente para esquivarme, imbécil! —le grité.

Con furia, tiré al suelo el vaso de cartón. El poco líquido que quedaba terminó en nuestros zapatos. Él echó a caminar como si nada. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de disculparse.

Avancé dando zancadas y le cogí del hombro obligándole a darse la vuelta. Se giró con pose arrogante, solo que esta vez frunció el ceño y los labios. Estaba molesto. Con un gesto déspota, se retiró dejando mi mano en el aire. Por primera vez en mi vida me vencía la sensación de inferioridad. Media cafetería observaba expectante.

—¿Es que ni siquiera piensas pedir perdón? —pregunté, inventándome una seguridad que no existía. Él suspiró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, lentamente.

—Dudo que lo merezcas —contestó con una voz grave.

Pestañeé varias veces mientras digería lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquel tío dejaba de ser un imbécil para convertirse en el capullo más grande que había conocido.

—No solo te falta inteligencia sino también vergüenza —espeté, sabiendo que eso terminaría de crisparle los nervios.

Apretó la mandíbula y acortó la poca distancia que nos mantenía separados con un decidido paso.

—Si no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino, ahora no estarías aquí esperando una disculpa —susurró pegado a mi mejilla y totalmente irritado—. Créeme, no voy a dártela. —Su nariz rozó mi mandíbula.

—¿Crees que me acobardas con esa fachada de tipo duro, chulo y descarado? Pues te equivocas —le dije con voz contenida.

—Lo único que sé es que eres una jodida jaqueca.

¿Acababa de llamarme jaqueca? Será capullo. Me cago en…

—¿Cómo dices? —Casi me sale un tartamudeo.

—Te lo diré de otra forma. Estás comenzando a provocarme dolor de cabeza —me habló como si fuera una niña de tres años.

—No lo tendrías si no hubieras metido tus narices en esta mesa —casi grité.

Rosalie me cogió del brazo y me arrastró condescendiente.

—Para ya, Edward—le dijo.

Este suspiró, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. No comprendía cómo demonios Rosalie lograba llevarse así de bien con él.

Volví a clase.

**C**uando escuché el último timbre del día, recogí mis cosas aprisa y salí del aula. No quería hablar más con Edward, así que mejor evitar la ocasión. Rosalie me siguió arrastrando su cartera a medio cerrar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó alcanzándome—. Chica, ¡qué prisas!

—No quiero tener que volver a cruzarme con Edward.

—Vamos, tranquila, Edwardno es tan capullo como crees.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Será contigo. Cada vez que me ve intenta fastidiarme y eso me incomoda, ¿sabes? Es muy difícil estar cerca de él. Ya ni te cuento si se sienta a tu lado.

Rosaliese quedó pensativa mientras bajábamos las escaleras. No vi a Angela ni a Taylor; seguramente ya estarían abajo.

—Lo extraño de todo esto es que nunca se había comportado así con una chica —comentó Rosalie, como si siguiera una conversación con ella misma—. Él no se anda con rodeos. Si le gusta alguien, se lo dice y después… bueno después…

—Después se la lleva a la cama, ¿no es así? —terminé por ella—. Supongo que ni siquiera hay primera cita.

—Con Edward las cosas no funcionan así. Él es diferente. No se compromete. Nunca ha tenido novia y tampoco quiere tenerla. Eso lo saben todas las chicas del instituto.

La miré incrédula. En realidad, no terminaba de comprenderla.

—Vale, y ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que es raro que Edward te esté molestando. Él pasa de esas cosas. —Rosalie frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pretendía decirme? ¿Qué excepción estaba haciendo Edward conmigo?

—¿Crees que trama algo? —pregunté.

—Es capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no me extrañaría. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Está claro que tú eres diferente, Bella.

—¿Diferente? —Arqueé una ceja antes de que se acercara a mí con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí… —Me miró pensativa y tomó aire antes de hablar—. Mira, Bella, conozco a Edward mejor que a mi hermano. Sé de sus rollos, de sus peleas, de sus problemas… Lo sé todo de él y de sus amigos porque también son los míos desde hace mucho tiempo. Son mis mejores amigos, él es mi mejor amigo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué se está comportando así contigo.

Desvié la mirada, indecisa. No conocía a Rosalie, pero me daba la sensación de que se estaba enfadando conmigo y eso era lo último que quería. Yo solo necesitaba saber por qué Edward actuaba de este modo.

—Lo siento, Rose. No quería importunarte.

—Pero ¿qué dices? No estoy enfadada. Dios, perdóname si te he dado esa sensación, no era mi intención. —Me agarró del brazo antes de darme un beso—. Solo intentaba decirte que no se me ocurre ningún motivo para que Edward se comporte así.

—Me dejas más tranquila.

—A menos que…

—¿Qué?

La sonrisita juguetona de Rosalie me desquició. Me daba a entender muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas me concretaba nada.

—Te diré una cosa y espero que no te moleste. —Humedeció sus labios—. Eres exactamente igual que él, pero en versión femenina y algo menos chula.

«¿Iguales? Joder, lo que me faltaba, parecerme a ese capullo», pensé.

—¡Venga ya! —le dije.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la entrada del colegio. Bajé las escaleras y salí al patio exterior donde me despedí de mis amigas. Angela continuaba seria, pero prefería esperar a llamarla para hablar con tranquilidad. Le guiñé un ojo antes de ver a James apoyado en su impecable Aston Martin verde oscuro. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un polo blanco que marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Pestañeé sorprendida cuando mi prima pasó por mi lado.

—¡Que tierno! James ha venido a recogerte —dijo poniendo aquella estúpida voz de niñata—. Es una pena que no sepas complacerle.

La miré y forcé una sonrisa.

—¡Qué lástima! Me prefiere a mí en vez de a ti. Así que algo tendré que le complazca, ¿no crees?

Me marché caminando con paso firme. Kate vivía enamorada de James desde hacía unos años, pero, por lo que sabía, no había logrado nada con él. Así que mi comentario le tenía que haber hecho daño. «Te aguantas», pensé.

Mientras me acercaba a James vi a Edward al final del jardín. Hablaba con Emmet y Jared(Stefan se había ido con Rosalie en la moto). De repente, miró hacia mí sin dejar de hablar. Estaba lejos, pero no tanto como para no ver su mirada intensa y acusadora. Suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme con cierta furia. Para él, un ademán típico, para mí, un gesto de lo más excitante. La cintura del pantalón se le ceñía a la cadera y marcaba sus piernas.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan bueno?

Llegué al Aston Martin, donde James me esperaba con una encantadora sonrisa.

—¡Hola! ¿Como tú por aquí? —dije mientras él me cogía de la cintura y me daba un abrazo más típico entre las parejas de enamorados que entre amigos.

Además, nosotros solo éramos conocidos. Apenas habíamos tenido trato y James ya se tomaba ciertas confianzas.

Pude ver de soslayo cómo Edward se mordía el labio. Ahora le tenía más cerca y algo me dijo que no le sentaba demasiado bien que estuviera en brazos de James, así que decidí alargar el momento.

Solté la cartera en el suelo y estiré lentamente mis brazos hasta rodear el cuello de James. Cerré los ojos cuando me besó en el cuello. Le sonreí cuando los abrí.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Te apetece que comamos juntos? —me propuso, resistiéndose a soltarme.

Edward había desaparecido de mi campo de visión.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar la invitación. No quería intimar con James, pero después de haberle utilizado me sentí en el compromiso de acceder.

Me monté en el coche y bajé la ventanilla. James arrancó el motor. La música de su reproductor saltó donde la había dejado antes de detener el vehículo. Sonaba una de las canciones del nuevo disco de Shakira:_ Rabiosa._

Alcé las cejas, incrédula.

—¿Te gusta Shakira? —pregunté.

—No más que tú.

Perfecto. Tuve que girar la cara para que no percibiera lo poco que me había gustado el comentario.

Antes de dejar la calle, escuché el rugido de un motor inconfundible: Bugatti Veyron. No sé cómo lo supe, pero estaba segura de que al volante de esa maravilla se hallaba Edward.

Así fue. Se colocó justo a mi lado haciendo gala una vez más de aquella mirada, tan bonita como inescrutable. Tenía una mano sobre el volante y la otra en la ventanilla. Un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios.

—¡Rabiosa! —exclamó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empezaba a mover los hombros de un lado al otro. Ni siquiera el cachondeo restaba sensualidad a sus movimientos, perfectamente acompasados con la melodía—. Dime, Bella, ¿me morderías la boca?

Un extraño resquemor a medio camino entre el odio y la excitación me recorrió el cuerpo. Le miré encolerizada.

—Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo.

¡Dios! Si le odiaba, ¿por qué no podía evitar imaginar esa situación? Sí que le mordería la boca, sí…, entre otras muchas cosas.

«Estás loca. Esto no puede ser. Mándalo a la mierda. Es un imbécil», me decía a mí misma tratando de hacer entrar en razón a mis pensamientos.

Emmet comenzó a aullar y levantó su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba. Iba sentado al lado de Edward y mostraba la misma chulería que su primo.

—James, deberías acostumbrarte a saludar, ¿no crees? —dijo Edward.

James se echó para adelante y le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Edward siguió mofándose. Ya había oído dos se odiaban, pero no me imaginé que uno de sus piques me pillaría a mí en medio.

—Lo que creo es que va siendo hora de que te acostumbres, Edward.

Edward apretó el acelerador retando a James a una carrera. Al menos eso parecía. James le imitó. Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La risa de Emmet llegaba clara. Al parecer, él sabía quién iba a ganar: confiaba en su primo y en aquel pedazo de coche.

—Ni se te ocurra, James —dije algo timorata. Eran coches muy potentes y una calle muy estrecha.

—Haznos un favor a los dos y ¡cállate! —gritó acelerando.

No me dio tiempo a enfadarme por el comentario. Me estampé contra el asiento antes de ver cómo Edward nos adelantaba magistralmente y salía disparado.

James tuvo que frenar y comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez mientras el Bugatti negro se perdía rugiendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Sin saber muy bien por qué, me alegraba de que Edward ganara aquella extraña competición.


	7. Capítulo 5

** Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

_Edward_

_._

_._

_._

**H**abía decidido pasar de Bella, y de hecho lo logré durante un par de días. Pero cuando el jueves aparecí en el pasillo del instituto y la vi apoyada contra la pared hablando con Mike, me entraron ganas de…

Me acerqué hasta ellos caminando lentamente mientras me fijaba en sus piernas. Esa vez, las medias le ocultaban las rodillas y hacían más espectacular el inicio de sus muslos. Lástima que aquella puñetera falda tapara lo más interesante.

Suspiré. Aquella niñata se había propuesto amargarme la vida llevando el uniforme de aquel modo. Se atusó la coleta alta que llevaba y me miró fijamente.

Me apoyé justo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—Dice mucho de ti que la primera semana de clase ya estés coqueteando —sonreí, desviando la mirada hacia su pecho.

Me humedecí los labios, expectante por la contestación. Si algo sabía hacer Bella —aparte de ponerme muy, pero que muy cachondo— era ser ingeniosa a la hora de hablar.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —preguntó entre dientes girándose hasta que su frente topó casi con la mía.

Dios, estábamos muy cerca. Sonreí. Dijera lo que dijera, ya había logrado captar su atención y apartar a Mike de ella.

—Que te pueden confundir con una chica… fácil. Pero, vaya, si lo eres, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¡Serás capullo! —exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre mí para agarrarme del cuello.

La esquivé cogiendo sus brazos y girándola. Su espalda topó con fuerza contra mi pecho y los dos nos estampamos contra la pared.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras los otros alumnos se iban agolpando a nuestro alrededor.

—Eres un poco histérica —le susurré al oído. La solté en cuanto vi al señor Jason, el profesor de matemáticas.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

—Este niñato me ha insultado delante de todo el mundo. ¡Me ha llamado chica fácil! —dijo sin poder contener su desconcierto.

No era momento de explicarle por qué lo había hecho. Quizá algún día tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, pero Mike ya no se volvería a acercar a ella.

—Los dos al despacho, ahora.

—¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! —protestó.

—¡He dicho ahora, señorita Swann! —repitió el profesor Jason—. Y en silencio. Los demás, a clase.

.

.

.

_Bella_

_._

_._

_._

**I**ba caminando aprisa y enfurecida por el pasillo, hacia el despacho del director. Sabía que Edward me seguía, pero si se me ponía a tiro, acabaría matándole.

¿Por qué hacía esas cosas? Rose me había dicho que era extraño que se comportara así con las chicas. ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Si no me soportaba no tenía más que esquivarme como yo intentaba hacer con él. Además, es lo que había estado haciendo los días anteriores. Sí, nos sentábamos juntos en el recreo (mis amigos eran del mismo grupo que los suyos), pero solo nos mirábamos. Había vuelto a sentarse con Emmet (aunque lo tenía justo detrás de mí), pero apenas hablábamos. Nada. Cero. Habían sido unos días tranquilos.

Me alcanzó y se colocó a mi lado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y me observaba de reojo; por suerte, sin sonreír. Ya lo había hecho demasiado en lo que llevaba de día.

Intenté controlarme apretando los puños, pero ni por esas. Salté sobre él antes de que termináramos de bajar las escaleras. Lo empujé, pero aguantó la embestida. Se volvió serio hacia a mí. Me observó durante unos segundos y me tomó de las muñecas empujándome contra la pared. Su nariz rozó la mía. Lo más extraño de todo era su respiración. Surgía entrecortada de sus labios e impactaba en los míos. Fue una sensación cercana al beso.

Noté cómo mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas cuando dejó sus manos caer por mis brazos. Sus dedos rozaron mi cintura. Podía retirarme, escapar, pero me quedé allí. Sentí una electricidad envolvente. Quise que me acariciara, que me besara.

Sin embargo, reaccioné rápido y lo aparté de un empujón. Retomé el camino al despacho del director notando su mirada penetrante tras de mí.

El director solo nos dio dos alternativas.

La primera: expulsión.

La segunda: una semana sin recreo haciendo un trabajo de cincuenta folios para la clase de física.

Resultado final: la segunda opción. Estaría castigada hasta el siguiente jueves.

A Edward no parecía importarle optar por la primera alternativa —seguramente por lo acostumbrado que estaba a que le expulsaran—, pero terminó aceptando el trabajo de física.

.

.

.

_Edward_

_._

_._

_._

—¿**P**iensas contarme de una puta vez qué te ronda por la cabeza? —preguntó Emmet al coger el café que le tendía la camarera.

Estábamos en la cafetería del colegio y Bella no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera esperando explicaciones por el castigo. No pensaba dárselas.

Durante las clases había hecho lo mismo. Motivo suficiente para que no quisiera verla, pero, también, para que deseara ir allí, plantarme frente a su bonita cara y decirle que dejara de mirarme como si quisiera matarme porque no iba a conseguir nada. Estaba harto de que creyera que podía enfrentarse a mí. ¿Por qué coño me miraba de aquella forma? ¿No se daba cuenta de que me incomodaba? Seguramente, sí. Por eso lo hacía.

—No me pasa nada. Tengo que irme a la biblioteca para hacer el jodido trabajo de física —expliqué, intentando esquivar más preguntas.

La biblioteca. El trabajo. Los dos solos. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Te importa una mierda ese trabajo. —Emmet se interpuso en mi camino anteponiendo su café. Bella seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. La miré frunciendo los labios y supe que fue un error en cuanto Emmet siguió la dirección de mi mirada—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Qué te está pasando, Edward?

Si alguien sabía soltar la verdad en la cara (aunque jodiera) ese era Emmet.

—No lo sé.

Fui sincero. No sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo. Aquella niña me estaba volviendo loco. No hacía falta que hablara, ni siquiera que me mirara, para que me sintiera atraído como si fuera un imán. Me absorbía y me dominaba, y no me gustaba nada sentir esa sensación.

—Te pone… y mucho —añadió con sorna.

—Lo que tú digas —dije haciendo una mueca.

En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón. Había estado con un montón de chicas. Morenas, rubias, altas, bajas, delgadas, no tan delgadas… todo tipo de mujeres habían pasado por mi cama, pero ninguna me había descontrolado tanto como lo hacía Bella (y menos sin tocarme). Ninguna era como ella. Su forma de caminar, la manera que tenía de pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de hablar, cómo se retiraba el cabello, la mirada de aquellos ojos plateados, el estilo como llevaba el uniforme… Le habría hecho el amor un millón de veces, de un millón de formas, en cualquier lugar. Pero, aun así, sabía que no tendría suficiente, que necesitaría más de ella. Mucho más. Odiaba necesitarla de aquella manera tan urgente.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

«Maldita niña. Podría haberse quedado en el internado de Viena», me dije.

—Tengo que irme. Di un sorbo a mi café; aunque mejor me hubiera sentado un trago de vodka o de ron.

.

.

.

_Bella_

_._

_._

_._

**E**dward salió de la cafetería sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Solo de pensar que pasaría con él media hora, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

El profesor Jason me miró y me hizo señas de que fuera a la biblioteca. Suspiré.

—Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme —dije antes de darle el último sorbo al café.

—Qué fastidio —se quejó Taylor.

«Dímelo a mí», pensé.

—Lo sé. La culpa la tiene ese insensible al que adoráis —les dije refiriéndome a Edward.

Era cierto, mis amigos lo adoraban. Por supuesto, Taylor estaba loco por él, pero también tenían muy buena relación. Me extrañaba que un chico como Edward protegiera y tratara de una forma tan sensible a Taylor. Cuando los veía juntos suponía que (muy en el fondo) Edward debía de tener algo de corazón, aunque conmigo no lo utilizara.

Rose comenzó a reírse al escuchar el tono de voz que había empleado. Era la cuarta vez, en solo cinco minutos, que mencionaba a Edward. Aquello comenzaba a ser preocupante.

—Espera, te daré algo que te ayudará —me dijo Rose, sin dejar de chuperretear el caramelo que tenía en la boca.

Abrió su cartera y rebuscó entre los libros. Cogió una libreta naranja donde había una foto de todos ellos pegada en la portada. Estaban todos abrazados y tirados sobre la hierba de algún parque. Angela besaba a Emmet en la mejilla; Taylor estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Edward y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Jared, que sonreía a la cámara con las piernas cruzadas; y Rose tenía las manos de Stefan rodeando su cintura. Parecían felices.

Me quedé pasmada mirando aquella foto.

—Fue en el cumpleaños de Edward, el año pasado —dijo Angela. Ahora faltas tú, así que tendré que llevarme la cámara un día de estos y obligarte a ponerte cerca de él.

Me pareció que estaba fingiendo.

—Y lo más difícil de todo, tendrás que sonreír —añadió Taylor.

—No creo que lo consigáis —dije sonriente.

—Bueno, el cumpleaños de Edward es el 13 de julio. Aún quedan unos meses para que cambies de opinión sobre él —sentenció Rose, soltando el día de su cumpleaños como si nada—. Bien, aquí están todos los apuntes de física que necesitas.

—Muchas gracias, Rose. —Le di un beso antes de guardar la libreta en la cartera.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca.

Al entrar allí solo me encontré con la bibliotecaria, que ni siquiera me saludó. Me indicó que tomara asiento con la mirada.

Solté los libros y el café sobre la mesa y me acerqué hasta ella. No había señal de Edward, pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

—¿Dónde están los libros de física? —susurré, aunque no había nadie a quien pudiera molestar.

—Final del pasillo, a la derecha —contestó de una forma bastante estúpida.

—Muy amable —dije con ironía antes de que ella me enseñara los dientes.

Llegué al final del pasillo, y me adentré entre las estanterías. Comencé a mirar sin saber muy bien qué buscaba. En realidad, solo quería estar sola un rato, poder despejarme. Habían sido unos días muy duros para mí, todavía tenía que adaptarme y reponerme del viaje. Era una vida muy diferente a la que llevaba en el internado; si no hubiese sido por mis amigos y por Jasper, habría deseado volver a Viena. Aunque Edward… No se me iba de la cabeza. Ya podía luchar por evitarlo, que era imposible sacarlo de mi mente.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera oí el sonido de la puerta. Segundos después, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda. No quise volverme. Me quedé allí esperando a ver qué ocurría. Deseando que fuera… él.

Sentí una mano rozar suavemente mi cintura. Mi respiración se paralizó y cuando volvió lo hizo de forma entrecortada y agitada. Edward retiró mi cabello acariciando mi cuello y se acercó aún más.

—Eres tú la culpable de que me comporte de este modo —dijo, dejando que el susurro de su voz vagara por mi cuello.

Decidí girarme y me topé con su pecho. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente, con gran intensidad. Permanecía serio, más de lo que había visto en anteriores ocasiones. Más de lo que me esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

Se acercó hasta mi mejilla, vacilante. Era extraño verle así, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre estaba.

Terminó acariciando mi piel con sus labios. Solo durante unos segundos. Edward sentía lo mismo que yo.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —dijo.

Se marchó dejándome con el deseo ardiendo en mi pecho.


End file.
